Duncan i Geoff (Mbocian87)
Duncan i Geoff to jedna z większych przyjaźni w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Obaj zostają przydzieleni do drużyny Wściekłe Żyrafy, gdzie stają się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Często również pomagają sobie w wyzwaniach i spędzają wolny czas. Po połączeniu drużyn obaj zawiązują sojusz z Courtney, by dostać się do finałowej trójki. Niestety Duncan odpada w Hazard, ale Geoff wchodzi do finału, gdzie Duncan wraca tam jako jego pomocnik. Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa Powrót Duncan i Geoff przypływają na wyspę jednym statkiem. Podczas wyzwania razem szukali klucza do willi. W tym czasie obaj rozmawiali o tym kogo by mogli wyeliminować w razie przegranej. Mecz Podczas porannej kłótni Duncana z Ezekielem, Geoff wchodzi do pokoju i uspakaja całą sytuacje. Duncan zgadza się za namową Geoffa pogodzić z Ezekielem, choć jego pogodzenie było krótkotrwałe. Po przegraniu wyzwania, Geoff pyta Duncana kogo mogą wyeliminować. Ten wskazuje na Ezekiela, który po raz drugi doprowadził do przegranej. Złość piękności szkodzi Podczas rozmowy Duncana i Justina, do pokoju wchodzi Geoff. Pyta się on kolegów o czym rozmawiali. Duncan powiedział, że o eliminacji zakały zespołu. Geoff dziwnie popatrzył nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Duncan wyjaśnił mu, że chodzi o Ezekiela. Geoff zgadza się z Duncanem, że to Izzy powinna wystąpić w konkursie piękności, po czym obaj przybijają piątkę. Duncan i Geoff jako jedyni z drużyny Wściekłe Żyrafy stawili się na konkursie piękności. Obaj byli oszołomieni wyglądem Courtney na konkursie piękności. Po chwili obaj zauważają, że nie ma ani Izzy, ani Justina, ani nikogo innego z ich drużyny. Geoff komentuje to mówiąc, że ich drużyna się rozpada. Hokejowa gra Podczas śniadania, Duncan mówi, że Szef jest psycholem. Wówczas Geoff odpowiada, że może tylko miał trudne dzieciństwo i zamiast się dobrze bawić musiał tyrać w kuchni. Przed wyzwaniem obaj grali w tenisa ziemnego. Gdy Courtney próbowała sprowokować Duncana mówiąc, że uciekł im 1 zawodnik, a ten wyszedł prawie z równowagi, Geoff interweniuje i uspokaja całą sytuacje. Gdy Chris każe wybrać zawodnikom kapitana drużyny, Duncan mówi "Geoff oddaję Tobie to stanowisko". Gdy Wściekłe Żyrafy wygrywają dzięki Geoffowi wyzwanie, Duncan wraz z innymi niesie go na rękach mówiąc "Brawo kapitanie". Gdy Żyrafy otrzymują nagrodę w postaci nauki gry w hokeja, Geoff mówi, że trzeba to uczcić. Duncan mu przytakuje, ale mówi, że mogli dać innego trenera niż Szef Hatchet. Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna Gdy Geoff żartuje sobie z Ezekiela, że nie wyleciał w pierwszym odcinku, Duncan mówi, że odpadnie przy następnej okazji. Gdy Duncan znalazł na stoliku palmtop Courtney, Geoff sugerował, żeby jej go oddać. Jednak tylko on był tego zdania. Gdy drużyna kłóciła się czy oddać Courtney palmtopa, Geoff jako jedyny był na tak. Sugerował również, że Duncan (który nie podniósł ręki ani na tak, ani na nie) też jest za, więc większość jest za. Powiedział on Duncanowi, żeby oddał Courtney jej palmtopa. Ten wzrusza ramionami i jej go oddaje. Zbrodnia niemal doskonała Obaj wraz z resztą drużyny spędzali wolny czas przy grze w pokera. Podczas wyzwania, Duncan sugeruje, że Geoff nie mógł otruć Cody'ego. Później gdy Geoff znalazł coś w stołówce, Duncan pyta się co znalazł. Okazało się, że to książka kucharska Szefa. Gdy drużyna przeglądała przepisy Szefa, Geoff powiedział, że same przepisy nie wyglądają tak źle. Duncan mówi mu wtedy, że na Planie Totalnej Porażki jedli dobre jedzenie przyrządzone przez Szefa, lecz tak naprawdę była to zasługa DJ'a. Zabójczy tor przeszkód Geoff wraz z innymi uczestnikami, był przerażony gdy Duncan stracił przytomność. Znowu mnie wystawiłeś Geoff zgadza się z Duncanem, ze nie będzie wyzwania, po tym jak Chris wybiegł z krzykiem "EWAKUACJA" ze stołówki. Jaskinia, podziemia i odnowiona miłość Gdy Geoff wygłasza przemowę, która wspiera ich drużynę na duchu i fizycznie, Duncan wraz z Leshawną mu przytakują. Później Geoff chwali się swoimi nowymi słuchawkami. Duncan był pod wrażeniem i chciał je wypróbować. Geoff pożyczył mu słuchawki. Gdy Duncan otrzymuje list od Courtney, w którym ta prosi go o spotkanie, Geoff pyta się go czy pójdzie na nie. Ten jednak myślał o Courtney, więc Geoff mówi "Hej, ziemia do Duncana". To jednak również nic nie pomogło, więc Geoff uderzył go w twarz. Dopiero wtedy Duncan się ocknął. Duncan radzi się swojego przyjaciela, którą dziewczynę powinien wybrać. Ten mówi mu, że powinien słuchać głosu swojego serca. Duncan mu dziękuje i mówi, że porozmawia z Courtney. Podczas wyzwania zawodnicy szukali Chrisa. Duncan sugerował, że mógł on zostać porwany przez gangsterów wynajętych przez Alejandro. Geoff był przerażony mówiąc, że Alejandro jest narodowości Hiszpańskiej i że się tam nie dostaną. Duncan mu jednak uświadamia, że Chris wcale nie musi być w Hiszpanii. Geoff też bronił Duncana, gdy Leshawna na niego naskakiwała, gdy ten się oddzielił od drużyny. Gdy Geoff i Leshawna zostają zamknięci w celach, Geoff mówi, że teraz wszystko w rękach Duncana, który jako jedyny z ich drużyny był na wolności. Po wygraniu wyzwania Duncan wraz Geoffem spędzają wolny czas na balkonie. Duncan wyraźnie martwił się tym, że Courtney może odpaść, lecz Geoff próbował go pocieszyć mówiąc, że gdyby nie on to by dalej siedzieli w tych celach. Gdy Courtney przychodzi, Geoff postanawia zostawić ich samych. Po chwili Duncan radzi się Geoffa, co zrobić, by Courtney nie odpadła, mówiąc, że nie chce jej stracić w takim momencie jak w "Podstawy musztry". Geoff mówi, że nic się nie da zrobić i wszystko jest przesądzone. Duncan jednak przypomina sobie, że Słonie wiszą mu przysługę za to, że ich uwolnił. Dogonią Nas Duncan w przeciwieństwie do Leshawny zgadza się z Geoffem, by Courtney dołączyła do ich sojuszu. Gdy Geoff chciał do sojuszu znaleźć kogoś innego po tym jak Leshawna się z niego "wypisała", Duncan uświadamia mu, że nikt oprócz nich nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z Courtney. gdy Courtney zjawia się w willi, Geoff i Duncan kłócą się o "racje". Hazard Gdy Duncan poprosił Szefa o 4 karty podczas gry w pokera, Geoff mówi "tak jak kolega" mając na myśli Duncana. Podczas finałowej rozgrywki Duncan kibicuje Geoffowi, mówiąc w pokoju zwierzeń, że jest jednym z nich, najprawdopodobniej odwołując się do ich sojuszu. Gdy Geoff wygrywa wyzwanie, Duncan mu gratuluje mówiąc "Brawo stary". Przeżyj albo zgiń Duncan wraca jako pomocnik Geoffa w finale. Gdy Chris mówi finalistom, że mogą wybrać jedną osobę do pomocy, Geoff wybiera właśnie Duncana. Gdy finaliści ścigali się ze sobą na motorach, Duncan mówi, Geoffowi, że jeśli chce wygrać musi być bezwzględny. Ten jednak mówi mu, że nie potrafi taki być. Wersja Geoffa Gdy Geoff wygrywa sezon, Duncan wraz z innymi mu wiwatuje. Widać również uśmiech na jego twarzy. Wersja Leshawny Duncan każe Geoffowi jechać szybciej. Ten jednak mówi, że wcisnął już gaz do dechy. Gdy Geoff zaproponował wszystkim imprezkę mimo przegranej widać było uśmiech na twarzy Duncana. Zobacz także Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Sojusze